Pine Universe
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: Gravity Falls/Steven Universe Crossover. In an alternate universe, where Dipper, Mabel's older brother is unknowingly a part-gem goes through a lot of weird stuff when he hits the age of nine. When they Dipper hits the age of 12, he and Mabel go to Gravity Falls and discover some weird crystal pad.
1. Prologue, Part 1

Prologue

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for my little hiatus, but I was getting Writer's Blocks EVERYWHERE. So. To make up for it, I made a Gravity Falls/Steven Universe AU, where:**

 **\- Gravity Falls and Beach City exist in the same universe.**

 **\- Dipper is an older brother of Mabel. (Both are born with different moms, you'll see why.)**

 **\- Dipper is unknowingly a part-gem…**

 **\- There was a fourth/fifth Crystal Gem (I can't decide which is the right one) called Diamond, (It's my birthstone so why not. :P) who… you'll see.**

 **(I will get shitstormed because of these circumstances _so hard…_ )**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Diamond!" – he screamed – "You don't have to do this!"

"Look, sweetheart – I made a decision." – she calmly said – "He's going to live and I'll be a part of him!"

"But, Diamond! How can I raise him alone?" – he shouted

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to help." – she said as she started she started shape-shifting.

"Sweetie, no!" – he cried as she saw her look like a womb.

"Goodbye, Thomas… Take care of him…" – she said as her final words as she disappeared and a giant cloud of smoke and dust blinded Thomas' vision. After a minute or so, the smoke disappeared, and what he saw was a small little baby with a little diamond on his left arm, and a weird birthmark on his head that reassembled the Big Dipper.

"Until I decide your full name, I'll call you Dipper." – he smiled and started crying of joy and sadness.

 _[1 Year Later – Beach City]_

Rose was calmly sitting on the couch with Greg next to her, waiting for the moment they will see each other for the last and final time. The Gems tried to convince her to not do it, but she wanted to – no matter what, ever since their former team-mate did the same with some human in Piedmont.

Greg was pretty calm, because he knew it was going to be fine. The Crystal Gems though – _especially_ Pearl – weren't pleased by the idea. They though a part-gem would be weaker and have no point in giving birth to.

"Gems," – Rose started – "Steven won't be made to make an advantage for the team. It's for him to live a life, like _them_. We and humans are different, for sure. But Steven will join them, just like Diamond's boy. Dipper is and Steven _will_ be something extraordinary – a _human being._ " – after that, she shape-shifted into a womb, just like her former team-mate, and struggled for a little while. – "Goodbye, fellow Gems." – she said when she poofed. What remained was a chubby, little baby with a Rose Quartz gem in his bellybutton.

"Nature can be beautiful, can it?" – Greg said as he dropped a tear from his eyes.

"No, it can't." – Pearl said with a serious, yet disappointed tone.

 _[1 Year Later (Once Again) – Piedmont]_

Thomas was at the table, eating while his wife was at work, with his 2-year-old _part-gem_ boy, who was wearing a _long-sleeved_ shirt - in the middle of the summer -, his currently born daughter, who looks just like Dipper, except that she isn't a Gem. She was made with his new wife, Margaret. He was a bit down. He was trying to hide the fact that there's a Gem in the family. Even from Dipper. He explained that the diamond was a leftover piece of machinery from a surgery made to him at a very young age.

Dipper was intelligent for his age. He already talked pretty clearly. He got that from Diamond. She was the most intelligent person he's ever met. He was so intelligent that he was already in kindergarten. Ugh. He shivered every time he heard that word.

Mabel loved to be goofy, even though she was just a few months old. Even though Dipper and Mabel are two years apart, they act like twins to one-another. They always do dangerous things together, and Dipper makes sure that Mabel will not hurt herself.

Thomas was worried though. He was afraid that the other kids will start realizing that Dipper is different, and mock him. Dipper was _very_ sensitive. At least socially. He never wanted to make friends on the playground. He had no friends until Mabel showed up.

 _[A FEW YEARS LATER]_

Dipper at this time was 9 years old. He could've gone to school 2 years ago, but he _demanded_ that he and Mabel had to be in the same class. Or he just used that as an excuse to not go to school alone and embarrass himself. It was mostly the first option though. At this age, Dipper became very protective over Mabel. He sometimes even let himself get beaten up to protect his sister.

This was the first day of school.

 **[I suck at writing these, so I'll skip on it.]**

 _[BEACH CITY]_

"Steven, don't play with that!" – Pearl shouted as she took one of her smaller swords out of the 8-year-old's hands – "It could kill you!"

"Sorry." – he said – "Amethyst said that it was a toy."

"Amethyst!" – she shouted = "Steven can get hurt from what we consider 'toys!'"

The gems still didn't get used to Steven. They wanted their Rose. They currently started taking care of him. Greg was the one who took care of him until he was 6. At other times 6 years seemed like a blink of an eye. But now, since Rose was gone, it seemed like millennia. In their eyes Steven looked like a useless little child who has no connection to Rose or Gems in any way. He didn't have any friends. He was still a little chubby. He was around 3/4th of the height of Ruby, who Steven didn't know about yet. He almost didn't know anything about Gems.

They have transformed their Temple entrance into a house for Steven to live in. He needed food, clean clothes, and sleep. They found him a weird being. He seemed completely human, but with a gem stuck to his bellybutton.

 _[PIEDMONT]_

"Let go of her!" – Dipper jumped towards a 4th grader to let go of his sister.

"What are you gonna do about it, prick?" – the bully said – " _Beat_ me to it? HA! Go back to your class if you want to escape without getting hurt."

A white light started appearing under his shirt around his left arm.

"I said," – Dipper started as the light got stronger – "LET HER GO!"

What happened right there was incredible. Dipper hit the guy so strongly in the face that he passed out.

"How did I do that?" – he asked himself while looking at his hands.

* * *

 **A/N: So, do you like my stupid crossover "idea?"**

 **If yes, please review.**

 **This is a very bad idea, but if you guys like it, I'll be glad to continue!**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

Prologue – Part 2

 **A/N: My logic is unbeatable:**

 **My story gets one favorite in an hour = I continue it. :)**

 **I can't directly answer to a Guest, so:**

 **Thank you! Trust me! Mabel will have a bigger role!**

 **P.S: Awesome! Make sure we won't be Yellow Diamond!**

* * *

 _[PIEDMONT, DIPPER IS 12]_

"Um… Dad? I've been meaning to talk to you." – he said as his father turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Dipper?"

"So, our biology teacher made us a trip to the hospital, as a pre-summer vacation treat, and when I was there, I asked one of the surgeons about the thingy in my arm. She didn't know anything, and she said that she was one of the best surgeons in California. Why is this?"

"Um…" – he couldn't lie at this point, couldn't he? Wait, yes, he can! – "It was a… _unique_ surgery!"

"And what was it for?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie!"

" _Don't_ call me 'sweetie,' old man!" – he shouted

"Dipper!" – his dad said – "It is very impolite to talk like th-"

"I DON'T CARE!" –he turned away. He realized that he didn't need to make a trauma out of this – "Um, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something, something I haven't even told Mabel about. It's been really weird for a while. Sometimes I'm illogically so strong that I can take down a really strong bully without even trying. And when I get really happy, the-"

"Gem glows." – Thomas fearfully finished his sentence – "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no!"

"Wait-" – Dipper realized – "Why did you call the 'Thing' a gem?"

"Um…" – he realized – "Um… No reason."

"FINE, DAD. I see you don't trust me with this. I'LL TALK TO MOM INSTEAD!" – he said as he left the room and slammed the door.

 _He can't tell her about this. She'll think I told him!_ , he thought

 _[BEACH CITY, STEVEN IS 11]_

Steven has improved a lot. He can summon his shield and bubble willingly now, he can even make a combo out of the two! Steven was happy that he got 'accepted,' but he was sad that he was the only part-gem that ever existed. He went to ask Garnet.

"Um… Garnet?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Are you sure there aren't any other part-gems like me?" – the child curiously asked.

"Umm…" – Garnet started and was thinking of something to say - "Yes?"

Steven saw that she was lying.

"I see that you're lying, Garnet." – he said – "Please. _Please_ tell me. I need to know."

"Look, Steven. There is a person out there like you." – Steven started to smile – " _BUT._ " – the smile faded – "He doesn't actually know he's any kind of Gem at all!"

"What? HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW THAT?"

"Well, let's just say that his father didn't want him to get picked on and be embarrassed."

"That is very bad! His dad should tell him!"

"It's his father. And when his powers start to activate without his son's will, he will have to tell him."

 _[THE NEXT DAY, PIEDMONT]_

It was a sunny morning to which Dipper woke up to. He was a bit down because of yesterday's fiasco, but when he got out of bed, and started going downstairs, a plush bear hit him in the face.

"Ha! Right in the face!" – Mabel appeared out of nowhere and laughed – "I guess you just need to _bear_ with your awesome sister?"

Dipper started laughing as well. The bear didn't hurt. Then he suddenly looked at the clock. It was 10 AM. He missed school! He went to his room quickly and dressed up and packed his bag but when he started running down the stairs, Mabel stopped him.

"Where are you going, silly?"

"Um… to school."

Mabel suddenly started laughing.

"There's no need to go to school, Dum-dum! It's summer vacation."

He couldn't believe it. It was summer vacation. The joy in him suddenly jumped up to eleven.

He ran towards Mabel and hugged her and both of them jumped around screaming – "It's summer vacation!" – over and over. When suddenly, his Thi… Or what did Dad call it… Gem started to glow.

Mabel was admiring the beauty of the glow.

"It never glowed this much…" – she could hardly get those words out of her mouth…

Then they started hearing their parents' argument. It was something like:

" _They have to go there! They need some fresh air!"_

" _But what about Dipper being… you know… different?"_

The rest was mumbles and mumbles. The Gem lost its glow like there's no tomorrow. Dipper went to his room. Mabel tried following him, but to no avail. The door was locked.

"Dipper!" – she screamed – "Dipper! Please let me in! What's the problem? Please, I'm your sister! Don't you trust me?"

Those words made Dipper open the door. When the door opened, what the 10-year-old saw was something she has never seen before. Her brother was so full of tears that his eyes were as red as his shirt.

"Let's sit down and talk…" – said Mabel

"O-o-okay…" – Dipper stammered. They sat down on Dipper's bed.

"So," – Mabel asked – "What's the problem?"

"Well, some weird stuff has been going with my 'Thing.' There's been numerous occasions where I think I was stronger than usual because of it, and I don't think it's actually something left from a surgery. I think it's more. Even yesterday, Dad called it a 'gem' for some reason."

This just became interesting. Even Mabel was interested. She wasn't the one interested in mysteries, and this was one big hell of a mystery, for sure.

"KIDS! COME DOWN PLEASE!" – Thomas shouted.

The siblings ran down the stairs and their parents were waiting with a big smile.

"So," – Dipper asked – "What's up?"

"We decided a place for you two to go during vacation." – he paused – "To Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

The smile disappeared off of the older sibling's face.

 _GRAVITY FALLS? They are supposed to stay in that sleepy town all summer?_ , he thought.

He tried to argue but his parents were 100% on with this, and nothing, _nothing_ could change their mind.

* * *

 **[SCENE REMOVED BY BLENDIN BLANDIN FROM THE TIME ANOMALY REMOVAL CREW DUE TO THE LEVEL OF BOREDOM CAUSED BY THE SCENE]**

* * *

When they've arrived at Gravity Falls, they were put down by the bus to a little wooden shackwith a sign that said "Mystery Shack."

 _This is gonna be a_ _great_ _summer,_ Dipper sarcastically thought.

After they've settled in the Shack and met their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who basically was a con-man who owned the tourist trap and made stupid attractions. Dipper was extremely down because of them having to go to Gravity Falls. It was unfair. He would've rather sit in his room and talk to no one. Ever. He was also confused about the 'gem' thingy on his lower left arm! What was that there for? After some time. The place of his 'gem' started to give Dipper a pretty uncomfortable feeling.

Deep down in the woods, where a warp pad to this place was, someone was hiding in the bushes. That person was no one other than Steven, using the help of Garnet's Future Vision to find out where the other part-gem was, and make him subconsciously want to go there by making his Gem feel uncomfortable and dragged to the pad. It was a perfect plan in Steven's head.

Meanwhile, Dipper was sent out to put out some Mystery Shack signs at the dark side of the forest, close to the pad. When he was putting the signs up, he found a little safe in a tree and pulled a trigger in it. A mechanical door opened up from the ground behind him. In it, he found a book, with a six fingered hand on it, and a 3 on that hand. After reading through it, Mabel showed up to scare him. She questioned what he was reading, but she was cut by Dipper groaning in pain. His… what's it called again… 'gem' was hurting like it was hit by a nuclear bomb or something. Dipper walked around in stress, but hwen he went towards a certain direction, the pain became smaller. He went towards that direction without saying a single word. Mabel curiously followed him.

After walking for a while, they reached a crystal pad or something. Mabel wanted to step on it, but Dipper stopped her.

"Someone's here!" – he whispered

"Why would anyone be here, Dipper? It's the middle of the forest."

"Please, trust me on this one!" – he said but was interrupted by a moving bush and a giggle.

Dipper started walking towards the bush. Just before he reached it, a kid and a tall woman stood up. Dipper started screaming so loudly, that their parents way back in Piedmont heard it.

"W-w-who are you?" – he caught his breath

"Umm…" – the kid started – "WearethecrystalgemsandwesavehumanityandI'mapartgemandsoareyouIjustwantedyoutoknowthatsowecameheretotellyouwithGarnet'sfuturevisionI'mgladto-"

Steven stopped when he saw Dipper's face full of confusion, followed by a face of surprise by a shorter girl next to him.

"Wait…" – the kid said and started whispering to the tall woman.

"Hello. I'm Garnet." – the tall woman said and shacked hands with Dipper – "It's nice to finally meet you."

 _Finally?_ , he thought.

"I'm going to tell you something your parents were hiding from you. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Umm…" - Dipper said – "I guess"

* * *

 **A/N: 1549 WORDS I AM IN PAIN.**

 **So. Cliffy-Cliffy-Cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys, after I've written that chapter, I had such a headache that I had to go to bed. I don't know why, but I did. I couldn't think properly. But here's the first chapter!**

 **(Yes, those two chapters were the prologue.)**

* * *

" _I'm going to tell you something your parents were hiding from you. Are you ready?"_

" _Umm…" – Dipper said – "I guess."_

"Alright." – Garnet said – "I, and some others are from an alien race that once invaded the planet thousands of years ago. Some of us thought this was unfair to the life that already existed here, so we turned against our own kind to stop what they've started here. Most of our rebellion died in the war, but our leader, Rose Quartz could protect the closest of her allies. One of them was your mother, Diamond."

"Wait. My mom is a… what's it called… Gem?"

"No. Your current mom isn't. You aren't a full gem. Your father, the current, fell in love with Diamond, and Diamond _really_ wanted a child. But it had a downside. She had to give up her physical form."

A burst of sadness hit Dipper's heart like a million supernovas.

"Your father tried to convince her not to, but to no avail. She wanted to do it, no matter what. And her gem, the diamond on her left arm became yours."

"No." – Dipper fell on his knees – "You must be confusing me with someone else. There's no way."

Mabel put her hands on Dipper's shoulder.

"Can we talk eye-to-eye for a second?" – Mabel asked the strangers.

"Sure." – Garnet and the kid said.

…

"Look, Dipper." – Mabel explained – "They seem to be telling the truth. It all makes sense. Why your… gem is there, why Dad was saying that you're 'different,' it all fits in."

"NO!" – Dipper shouted – "IT CAN'T! I DON'T WANT IT TO!"

"Dipper," – Mabel smiled with sympathy – "You can't change how things are. Accept this."

Dipper sighed and tears fell down on his soft 12-year-old face.

"Why me?" – he asked – "Why was it me?"

"Everything that happened has a reason."

They both smiled at each other and called the strangers to return.

"I have a question – next to the hundred I already have – who is that kid?" – Dipper pointed at the kid.

"I'm Steven!" – he optimistically said – "I'm part-gem, like you! (Except that I'm a year younger than you…)"

"All of this is too hard to process… First that book, now this?!" – Dipper said – "I think I'm going to throw up…"

After getting it out of his system, Dipper questioned –

"What now?"

"You two." – Garnet pointed at the siblings – "Go home, but memorize the location of this place. Tomorrow in the morning, at 7 AM, we meet right here."

"7 AM?!"- Dipper asked. He was a heavy sleeper.

"Yes." – Garnet tonelessly responded – "Steven will be here too."

"Really?" – stars formed in Steven's eyes

"Of course." – Garnet said – "You're the only other being who's like him."

"OK!" – Steven smiled and ran to that crystal pad thingy – "See you tomorrow." – And a beam appeared and the kid got sucked in it.

"What was that?" – Mabel questioned

"A warp pad." – Garnet answered – "It is used by Gems for transportation. It can be used to transport objects, Gems, but with a Gem activating it, humans can be transported too." – she went towards the pad – "Goodbye." – she said as she disappeared.

"Let's go home, then." – Mabel tried setting the mood.

"O-okay." – Dipper stammered. He didn't believe all of this happened. It was irrational! Then he remembered. Many things were irrational in his life before. Why he could take down strong bullies without trying, his intelligence, everything made sense now.

While walking home, he was thinking to call his Dad about this. He decided to do so. He borrowed Stan's phone and called his father.

" _Hey, there, Son! How's it going?"_

" _Please stop doing that, Dad."_

" _What's the problem, dear?"_

" _PROBLEM? THERE'S NO PROBLEM! The only problem is that you've been hiding that I'M HALF ALIEN for 12 YEARS!"_

Dipper could hear a gasp from his father.

" _Who told you this nonsense?"_

" _I don't know, some magical being who teleported here through A CRYSTAL PAD."_

He was very angry. How could their parents do this to him?! He's half -gem and they don't tell him?

He put the phone down due to his anger, and went to his and Mabel's room. He didn't even put on his pajamas, he just went to bed. It was late. And what a day came after sleep.

 _All of this was too much to process. He's been half-alien for 12 years and no one said a word?_

 _That Steven kid kinda annoyed him too. He seemed… too cheery about this._

 _[BEACH CITY]_

"So there's a part-gem like you?" – Connie asked through the phone – "Is the person a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." – Steven explained and sighed – "He looked really sad when all of that happened. I mean, he just found out that he's part-gem!"

"What?!" – Connie asked – "How could he have not known?"

"His father never told him."

"Well, at least he knows now! I gotta go to sleep, so bye!"

 _[GRAVITY FALLS, MORNING]_

It was morning, and Dipper was awoken by Mabel at around 6:30.

"Dipper!" – she whispered – "We have to go."

"Already?" – the kid asked. He couldn't sleep well.

"Put your clothes on, already." – she angrily whispered.

He hurried and dressed up, and went into the forest.

"Umm, Dipper?" – she asked as they went outside – "Did we memorize the way to that pad?"

Dipper's eyes stood in shocks as he realized they didn't.

"Oh my gosh," – Dipper screamed stressfully – "Don't worry, Mabel, I am 100% sure we'll find the way."

 _We'll never find the way_ , Dipper thought.

Mabel raised her elbows as they started walking.

Suddenly, Dipper stopped walking and looking around. After a few seconds of thought, Dipper started running.

"This way!" – he said happily – "Follow me."

After they ran through the forest in, what it seems, random directions, they got to the warp pad, at 6:57.

"We got here just in time!" – Dipper happily exclaimed

"But…" – Mabel said, confused – "How did you know the way?"

"I don't know," – Dipper responded – "This is the path that felt like the correct one."

"Weird…" – Mabel murmured.

Suddenly, at exactly 7:00, a light beam hit the crystal pad and the tall woman and that kid Steven appeared.

"WOW!" – stars formed in the child's eyes – "You were right, Garnet!"

"Right? About what?" – the siblings questioned

"About you arriving here before we do!" – Steven said.

"And how did she know that?" – Dipper asked.

"That's something I'd rather tell you later." – Garnet answered – "Now, come one the Warp Pad. We've got a long day ahead of us."

The siblings stepped on the crystal pad.

"May I?" – Steven asked, looking at Garnet – "Sure."

Suddenly, the kid positioned himself, and the light beam hit the pad again. Dipper felt really weird in the stream. The sensation felt new, yet it felt like he was kind of used to it. After a while, the beam disappeared, and both siblings fell on another pad, inside a house.

"WOW!" – Dipper said, amazed – "Teleportation? That is amazing! How does it work."

"Magic." – Garnet simply answered.

"Wait," – Dipper paused – "Gems are magical creatures?"

"Yes." – Garnet answered again – "And you have magical powers too. You just need to learn to control them."

Dipper was amazed about the whole thing. One moment, you're a simple kid, with a simple life, and the other moment, you find out that your partly an alien race, and that you have magical powers.

It was a lot to take in for him.

"Enough standing around!" – Garnet said – "Let's introduce you to everybody!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for no new chapter for a few days! This may be the only chapter for a few weeks. I'm going on a camp, and then somewhere else, so I won't be able to update regularly. Sorry guys!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Oh, yeah! This fic still exists! Also, I made a huge mistake in earlier chapters. I misunderstood the term "shapeshifted a womb" with "shapeshifted** _ **into**_ **a womb!"**

 **Sorry!**

" _Alright, let's introduce you to everybody!" – Garnet said, as the siblings stepped off the crystal pad._

She looked around a cozy, mostly wooden home to see nobody. Then, afterwards a door behind the warp pad opened, to reveal a white-skinned being with a floating bubble with a crystal in it in its hands.

"Garnet, is these he the one you've been talking about?" – the white one asked, as it looked down on Dipper – "It's easy to recognize Diamond in him!"

Dipper looked confused, looking down on Mabel, who gave a reassuring smile and set Dipper back into the mood.

"Hello, I'm Dipper." – he shook hands with the newly acquainted Gem – "The person next to me is my sister Mabel."

"How did Diamond get twins? I thought that she only had… _umm…_ Dipper…"

"Oh, my dad remarried." – Dipper explained – "What's your name?"

"My name, is Pearl." – she introduced herself – "I am the member of the Crystal Gems, we save humanity and take this planet's protection," – stars appeared in her eyes as she continued – "only to make the remaining army of Rose Quartz shine through all protectors of-"

"We already explained it to them, Pearl." – Steven said in serious tone, but couldn't hold a chuckle from the way she describes things.

"You look funny." – Mabel said, pointing at Pearl

Pearl tried to smile, but gave away an awkward chuckle.

"You must be Dia- I mean Dipper's sibling"– Pearl said.

"Indeed, ma'am!" – Mabel exclaimed

"Wow, she's very mature for her… How old is she again?"

Dipper raised his hands and start to explain, but was interrupted by a bored groan in the shadows.

"Uhh, can this conversation get boringer?" – a purple gem in the shadows said

"You mean _more_ boring! This is the twenty-fifth time you said that incorrectly, Amethyst!" – Pearl shouted at her

"You must be Diamond's son, then." – Amethyst shook hands with Dipper.

After introducing Mabel to Amethyst and talking about basic Gem History, Steven invited the siblings to watch the latest episode of Crying Breakfast Friends.

"I don't get this show," – Dipper confessed as he took the remote and changed channels – "Why don't we watch a show we'll _all_ enjoy?"

Afterwards, the screen was changed from bright colored backgrounds to foggy, lake-surrounded places. Two characters could be seen, a constable, a duck with a Sherlock hat, and a large text saying "Ducktective."

"Seriously, Dipper?" – Mabel exclaimed – "Can you resist watching your favorite show for _one_ day?"

"It's okay," – Steven tried to calm the sister down – "This show looks cool."

After a while, a funny joke was heard. At many times like this, Dipper would be drinking something, and after hearing the joke, the drink would come out of his nose. But now, it was different, now, his Gem glowed.

The other two were amazed by the whitish blue light, watching its rays get stronger and whiter.

The other Gems sensed this and entered the room.

"Dipper, your gem!" - Pearl exclaimed just as the glow got dimmer and dimmer.

"Nevermind, we wanted to see you _summon your weapon_ , but it doesn't matter."

Dipper looked surprised.

"I can summon a weapon?!" – Dipper shouted, amazed

"Yes…" – Pearl responded

"Show me how!" – Dipper shouted, with stars in his eyes

Pearl was happy. "I'll-"

"No…" – Steven said – "You guys know how that turned out last time!"

All of the gems scratched their shoulders in embarrassment.

The TV which was show Ducktective suddenly turned to static, and afterwards, a green woman appeared on the screen saying something.

' _This is Peridot, transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth, to Yellow Diamond. My mission has been compromised, my escort and informant are gone and I am now stranded! Please sent help!_ '

The message repeated over and over again.

"Who is that?" – the siblings asked in sync

"It's an enemy of ours, from our homeworld, called Peridot. She's trying to send a message to Homeworld for help. But where could she be sending a signal so strong?" – Pearl said

"There's only one place…" – Garnet said.

Garnet commanded everyone to do what they needed to, and then turned to the siblings.

"I'm sending you two home right now." – she picked them up and walked towards the warp pad. The light hit the crystal pad again and the siblings were back to Gravity Falls. The Gem dropped them on the ground and left.

Mabel could hear Dipper groan from sadness. She knew exactly what his problem was. He finally found out what he was, but now he couldn't even participate to watch them do what he's supposed to do! It upset Mabel much as well.

 _[TIME CUT]_

Ever since the siblings have been sent back to Gravity Falls, Dipper has been obsessed into the journal he found, sometimes disappearing for days in the forest without Mabel or anyone's knowledge.

Dipper felt betrayed. Why would they not come back or at least teach more about his kind. He used the journal and the mysteries he's learned as distractions, but he knew that the mysteries will run out after a while, and he'll be back under a sheet, like the first few days after they've been sent back. He didn't want to talk to Mabel, he didn't want to talk to anyone! He just let the rage in himself for longer and longer and longer!

When one day, his gem glowed red.

 **A/N: I'm back, baby! I'll answer some reviews/questions here.**

 **ASniffingCroassiant, jaden, FanFreader, StarPines8069, The Midnight Dragon, GoldenDawn 3, and .716533** **– Thank you! :)**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated!**

 **Tell me in the comments what you want Dipper's weapon to be! Please, I don't know what I want it to be!**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday! I planned to finish Chapter 3 yesterday, but I ended up having to go to some place with a friend. I'm really sorry.**

 **This chapter was written under the influence of the song "Exile, Vilify."**

 **IT'S AN AWESOME SONG.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Dipper and Mabel have arrived to Gravity Falls, and since they've met the Gems. By that time Mabel has only seen Dipper around five times.

And she was NOT taking that lightly. She was confused as to why Dipper was acting so strangely. She knew that he felt sad because of what happened, but not to _this_ degree. Dipper would always shield his left arm whenever he'd pass by anyone, and avoiding to talk to anyone.

Even Stan saw that Dipper was avoiding lunch and asked for it to be placed next to the door to the attic so he can eat alone. He didn't care that much though, cause customers were coming in the gift shop like zeppelins fell from the sky back in his day.

When Stan was ready to close the Shack, three weird women came in, those were none other than the Crystal Gems. Stan tried to explain that he was ready to close, but the tallest one pushed him away.

"Take Dipper and get out of here, we need to keep him under control before his gem's instability goes any further!"

By the time Stan blinked out of confusion, the three women were gone, along with Dipper.

Dipper couldn't process what was going on, but by the time he looked around, he was already in a warp stream.

The next thing he saw was the house where he met the Gems. He was filled with anger and confusion. He saw Steven standing beside him, with a face full of concern.

"Check his Gem!" – Garnet shouted

Amethyst quickly took a peek at Dipper's left arm. What she saw made her gasp. His Gem was pure red.

"It's worse than we thought!" – Pearl stated – "We have to calm him down!"

Dipper stood up with anger as he heard what she said.

"Oh, so _NOW_ you want to calm me down!" – Dipper said – "WEEKS after you close me out after I _finally_ learn what I actually am, you want to calm me down, but only because of _this?!_ " – Dipper pointed at his Gem, now shining with a dark red light.

"Dipper, calm down…" – Pearl said

"NO!" – Dipper shouted – "How about you calm down!" – he hit the counter with his fist when a static charge went towards Pearl and electrocuted her.

"Oh, boy…" – Amethyst murmured and gasped as Pearl poofed.

Dipper fell on his elbows in shock. He didn't want any of this. He thought he killed her.

"I can't believe it…" – Dipper sobbed – "I killed her."

Steven went towards Dipper to comfort him.

"Don't worry," – he gave a reassuring smile – "Sometimes, Gems' physical bodies get really hurt and they retreat to their gems to regenerate their physical forms. No need to worry."

Dipper looked up to Steven, with tears in his eyes. The red light in his Gem was slowly fading, leaving the crystal clear look of the diamond reflect the light of the sun coming through the windows.

Steven helped Dipper stand up, and Steven started smiling, while Dipper was looking at Pearl's gem, with horror in his eyes.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." – Dipper confessed – "I was just really angry, and I don't know what happened, I just-"

"It's okay," – Garnet explained – "Diamond, your mother, was short-tempered like you. Back on Homeworld, Diamonds were constructed as offensive-based warriors made to fight with really big electric shocks, and to plan war tactics. Your mother, an exception, had this trait, but she was basically defective in Homeworld's expectations. She had another, exceptional main trait – empathy. Your mother had cared for others, and wasn't just a blind warrior with no second thoughts. That's why she joined Rose Quartz, Steven's mother to fight against our Homeworld."

Dipper nodded in confused understanding.

 **[A/N:** _ **Anyone**_ **who gets that reference gets a cookie.]**

"Now," – Garnet said, handing Dipper a whistle – "If you need or want to meet us, blow this whistle and it'll activate the warp pad. Now let's take you home. You must be tired." – she smiled as she led him to the warp pad

Dipper nodded as the light of the warp stream hit the pad and he was back in the forest.

"Good night." – Garnet said before she disappeared

Dipper took a walk home. When he opened the Shack door, he instantly got a hug from his sister… before being slapped by her.

"Where were you, you Dumb-Dumb?" – Mabel shouted – "We were _this_ to calling the police!"

Dipper explained what happened.

Mabel wanted to ask questions, but she saw that Dipper himself was still processing what happened. She didn't want to put more pressure on him. Later, they decided to watch a rerun of Ducketctive on TV. The episode that was airing was a special that included a very violent scene. Dipper would always cringe at that. But this time, it was different.

This time, the TV turned off as he cringed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was it for today's chapter! I'm sorry if I keep these new ones under 1000 words. I just think this is enough to finish dem chappies.**

 **Have a nice day, everybody! :)**


End file.
